The Stars are Out Tonight
by Marionette008
Summary: Just a simple story about porn star Sam Winchesters and an obsessed Gabriel Novak. Sabriel, little OOC Sam just for the fun of it.


**The stars are out tonight**

**A/N: Since I usually ship Destiel, it was weird for me to write this. It was requested by HermioneJMalfoy but I was out of ideas and she wouldn't suggest anything so I foolishly suggested a Porn star Sam/Stalker Gabriel fic. She liked the idea so I ended up writing this.**  
**I own nothing of this. **

**Sorry for the OOC Sam. Sabriel in case you were wondering :)**

Gabriel sat in front of his laptop watching his favourite star at work, yes he was watching porn. Shamelessly enjoying the absolute view of Sam Winchester's body. The toned chest sweating, the abs flexing as he gets tackled by two other men. The two men got none of Gabriel's attention; he was focused on Sam, or Sir Pantsmaster, which was his artistic name. Gabriel was gay, that was no secret but he was ashamed that he became obsessed with a porn star, even if it was Sam Winchester. The boy with the hazel eyes, long brown hair and legs that seemed to go on for days. He watched as the boy got manhandled and how he enjoyed what he did. He was caught up in the moment and failed to hear the door to their house open.

''_Gabriel!_'' came a shout over his shoulder, his roommate and younger brother Castiel was home. He looked very annoyed that Gabriel was watching porn and jerking off on their couch.

''Oh _shit_ Cas, I didn't know you were gonna be home so soon.'' He quickly shut the laptop and pulled himself together. Seeing the now disgusted Castiel leave the room he sighed and rushed behind him into the kitchen.

''Don't tell me you are obsessing over the Winchester boy again.'' He said with an eye roll going over to the sink to do the dishes Gabriel left.

''I don't obsess over anyone...'' Gabriel said with a look to the side and a mocking voice.

''Yes, that's why you have his posters all over your room. Because you're not obsessed with him.'' Cas said with a laugh.

''Heyy! Who said you can go into my room!'' Gabe said offended like.

''Well someone's got to clean it, by the way the newest one makes me very uncomfortable.'' Cas said drying of his hands and putting groceries away. Gabriel thought it over, which poster could it be, and he decided it was the one where Sam is handcuffed with his hands over his head. Facing the wall with nothing to cover his firm ass and the swimmers back. Cas noticed the distant look on Gabe's face and realised he was thinking of the poster. ''Stop that!'' He said.

''Hmm, stop what?'' Gabriel decided to play dumb.

''Stop thinking of that poster while I'm in the same room as you are, I don't need to see you like this.'' Cas said with no real venom in his words. Gabriel laughed and stood up.

''I'm taking a shower.'' He proclaimed and Cas laughed and continued preparing for dinner.

In the shower Gabe thought about what he was doing and came to a conclusion. '_I have to meet him_' he thought to himself '_I know where he hangs out, why haven't I yet?'_ He sighed in frustration. '_Tonight's the night, Gabe my boy you are getting yourself a porn star._' He jumped out of the shower squeaky clean and ready for a night in town.

* * *

Sam Winchester sat in a club, in his boyfriend's arms. He sighed in frustration that his boyfriend wouldn't let him go anywhere without him. Luce Milligan was great, don't get me wrong, but he was a pushover and a control freak. Sam didn't like that, but he knew Luce was a good person deep inside so he didn't give up on him. They sat with his friends Michael and Raphael, Luce taking away not paying any attention to Sam. He was like his trophy, it was the same every time they went somewhere in public '_look he scored a porn star_'. Sam huffed in annoyance and excused himself from the table. Luce glared at him but he let it slide.

* * *

Gabriel entered the bar. He knew Sam would be here because he saw the Bugatti Veyron 4.16 with the license plate that read 'Lucifer' parked outside. The car belonged to Luce Milligan a son of a billionaire and generally a brat. Also Sam Winchesters boyfriend and he never went anywhere without Sam. Gabriel shrugged and passed the car entering the bar immediately scanning the room for those long legs and that unruly brown hair. He saw Luce talking to two other men about something and they kept nodding and laughing politely. No one really like him but everyone was nice to him, as far as Gabriel heard. His search continued and after he couldn't find Sam he decided he would at least get something to drink. '_Great, the one time I decide to go look for him and he's not here._' He sighed in frustration and made his way to the bar. Gabriel sat down and ordered a glass of Jack Daniel's.

* * *

Sam noticed the guy sitting next to him, he was significantly shorter than him and yet there was something appealing about him. He wasn't as buff as the guys Sam used to date but he looked nice and modest. 'Damn''he thought, his mind forgot about Luce for a second and he decided to make a move.

''Hey.'' He chirped and the guy's head spun his way.

* * *

Gabriel was certain he was seeing things, the voice was familiar but he only heard it over the internet. It was deeper in real life and he thought his eyes were deceiving him. Gabriel decided to remain calm and he put his best poker face on. He smirked and looked the guy over, eyeing every inch of him. ''Hey'' he replied smugly, totally out of character.

''Sam, Sam Winchester.'' He smirked introducing himself and offered a hand. The guy took his hand and shook it firmly.

''Gabriel Novak, but people call me Gabe.'' He smiled easily. This was not happening, '_oh my God, what now?! I haven't thought this through! Okay Gabe remain calm, go with the flow._' He thought, willing himself to let go of Sam's hand.

''So, Gabe,'' he smiled widely, ''I've never seen you here before, so It's stupid of me to ask if you come here often.'' They both laughed, Gabriel's heart pounding faster than ever skipping a beat every few seconds.

''How very cliché'' they chuckled ''no, It's my first time here actually.'' He smiled and Sam grinned.

''Well then allow me to buy you a drink.'' He said and Gabriel's mind went blank. This wasn't happening Sam Winchester, _THE_ Sam Winchester was offering to buy him a drink. He pulled himself from the daze he was currently in and nodded.

''Yeah, sure.'' He smiled still not believing this.

They started talking, first about hobbies then music, and later everything. Gabriel noted that Sam was avoiding the topic of jobs and relationships.

They conversation was cut short after two hours, when a tall man with sandy coloured hair and blue eyes showed up and put a possessive hand around Sam's waist.

''Come on baby time to head out.'' He said leaning to press a kiss to Sam's cheek. Sam quickly scribbled something on a napkin and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before he was dragged out of the bar. Gabriel waited till they got lost in the crowd following them with his eyes, as soon as they were out of his eyesight he picked the paper up. There was a phone number written on it with the words 'Call me.' He grinned wildly and put the paper in his pocket for safe keeping. Gabriel exited the bar and made his way over to his old, black Chevy Camaro SS with white racing stripes.

Sam was mad at himself, was having such a great conversation with such a great guy that he completely forgot about Luce. Of course he was going to drag him out of the bar as soon as he noticed. '_Huh, surprised it took him so long'_ he thought to himself as he was sitting in that crowded car. Sam was way too tall for a car like this. He looked over to Luce who was now gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white. Sam cleared his throat and Luce glared at him.

* * *

''Well something's obviously bothering you.'' Sam said with a mellow voice.

''What gives you that idea!?'' Luce spat out and Sam flinched.

''You're upset...'' He trailed off.

''Well of course I'm upset, you chose to spend time with some random guy rather than me.'' He growled.

Sam was now fully aware of what he has done, '_Shit, this is it, isn't it_.' He thought to himself and inhaled deeply trying to remain calm. They have been together since who knows when, they have been through Hell and worse together. It felt awful, but Sam knew this was it for them; Luce just wasn't the same anymore. He gathered his thoughts and spoke.

''Well, if you would have payed more attention to me, your actual boyfriend, instead of your poker buddies Ralph and Mike maybe I wouldn't have gone off.'' He said in a firm voice. Luce shot a glare his way and huffed a laugh. He reached over and placed a hand on Sam's knee.

''I'm sorry baby, I promise when we get home I'm going to make it up to you.'' He grinned mischievously. Sam rolled his eyes and remover Luce's hand.

''Luce I'm serious. Stop treating me like some sort of a trophy.'' Luce rolled his eyes.

''Now Sammy you know that's not how I think of you.'' His face now serious.

''It's Sam, and yes that's exactly how you look at me, even treat me. I know it sounds like I'm bitching and I'm strongly against chick-flick moments but that's how it is.'' Sam was determined he wasn't going to give in to Luce's charm this time.

''Sam is there something you would like to tell me?'' He said still smiling a bit, not taking this too seriously.

''Yes. Luce, I'm breaking up with you.'' The car came to a sudden stop.

''I'm sorry it sounded like...'' Sam cut him off ''Yes it sounded like I'm breaking up with you, now if you'd kindly drive me home so I can pick up my stuff. I'll be out of your hair by morning.'' The car started again Luce gripping the steering wheel tight again. Sam could hear the loud breathing next to him and his own heart beating hard against his rib cage. He tried to calm himself by staring out the window but that only drove him deeper into his mind. He found himself thinking about Gabriel, his floppy mess of light brown hair, his clear brown eyes... He was interrupted when the car entered the garage. Sam bolted out of the Bugatti and went upstairs without even looking at Luce. He gathered his things, he didn't have a lot of stuff at Luce's place, although he spent most of his time there he never officially moved in with Luce. Luce entered the room and leaned against the door frame watching Sam pack.

''You know this is silly Sam.'' He said still not taking this seriously. Sam could never do this to him, or so he thought.

''Luce I'm serious, I see now that this between us was fun while it lasted and we made the most of it, but I see no future for us.'' He sighed closing his suitcase and turning around to face Luce who now looked furious. The realisation must have hit him. It's over.

''After all we have been through! After all I have done for you!'' Luce was shouting.

''Done what exactly? Treated me like an object? Took me to parties, bought me stuff? I didn't ask for any of that! I had that before you came along! It's over and this time I'm not coming back.'' Sam glared at Luce. He was speechless and he could only watch as Sam made his way out the door. He sighs in frustration and knocks a few things off the shelves during his tantrum.

* * *

Gabriel came home glowing, radiating happiness.

''What's got you all sunshine and rainbows?'' Cas said sarcastically as Gabe entered the living room.

''Oh, you know. Been in a bar, met some folks, one of them being freaking _SAM WINCHESTER!''_ He was practically jumping. Cas''eyes widened ''Oh Gabriel tell me you didn't...''

''But I did and I scored his number!'' He said pulling the napkin out of his pocket.

''Does he know you've been obsessing over him for month now?'' Cas said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

''Er... No he doesn't,'' Gabe flopped down on the sofa next to Cas putting his feet up on the coffee table. Cas rolled his eyes. Gabriel continued '' He was so nice, and oh God those legs!'' Cas cleared his throat. ''We talked about everything, except for work and relationships, but you know I'm fine with that. And then that fuckface Luce had to drag him away. Poor guy barely had time to scribble his phone number.'' He sighed ''what do you think is the appropriate amount of time you have to wait until you can call a porn star?'' He chuckled and Cas laughed.

''Gabriel, you do realise you're being silly. He's not going to leave his long term boyfriend over some random guy at a bar.'' Cas said with a sad smile and Gabe frowned.

''I'm not saying he has to, we could just you know sneak around a bit.'' He wiggled his eyebrows.

''Gabriel be serious for once.'' Cas warned.

''Well I guess we will found out.'' He said taking his phone out and dialling the number. He decided he was going to text him.

'_Hey, Sam, it's Gabe. From the bar earlier, I was wondering how long do I have to wait before I can call a guy like you and ask him on a date?'_ Gabe typed and read it out loud causing Cas to roll his eyes.

''There, message sent.'' He pushed the button and sent the message. As soon as the message was sent the panic hit him. Cas was looking at the TV when Gabriel jumped off the sofa ''What the fuck did I just do!?'' he was shouting and pacing nervously. Cas glared at him before bursting into laughter.

''Cas, man, this is not funny! I just asked him out, OH MY GOD! What am I going to do?! Is he going to reply? This is your fault! You made me do it!'' Cas was still laughing he almost fell off the sofa. He gathered himself and sat up straight.

''Okay, calm down Gabriel, he gave you his number he'll answer. Give him time, you are going to go on a date with him and you are going to play nice.'' Cas said placing a reassuring hand on Gabe's shoulder to calm him down. Gabriel was coming down from his panic attack when his phone buzzed and he jumped off the sofa.

* * *

Sam made his way back to his own apartment; he hasn't been there in weeks. It was the same, familiar yet foreign. He was so used to Luce's presence it was weird not feeling him by his side. He sighed and dropped his suitcase next to his bed and then he threw himself on the bed. As soon as he relaxed, his phone rang.

_One new message: Unknown number:_

'_Hey, Sam, it's Gabe. From the bar earlier, I was wondering how long do I have to wait before I can call a guy like you and ask him on a date?'_

Sam smiled, he really liked the guy. He was glad that it didn't take Gabriel long to text him. He thought it over and started typing.

_'Hey handsome, how about 30 minutes? I know it's late but I could use some company. :)_'

He pressed the send button without hesitation.

* * *

Gabriel looked at the phone with wide eyes; he kept staring at it until Cas took it from his hands and read the text out loud.

''Oh what do we have here. From Sam '_Hey handsome, how about 30 minutes? I know it's late but I could use some company. :)'_ Looks like someone's got a date, you better clean up Gabe.'' Cas said with a huge grin on his face while Gabe was still twisting the words in this head. He couldn't quite grasp the concept of the text just yet, a knot formed in his stomach. He came to his senses and raced upstairs without saying a word. Cas just smiled and returned to his previous actions.

Gabriel was in full panic mode, he was throwing clothes and stuff all around the room and then he remembered he hasn't actually answered Sam. He took his phone out and typed away.

'_Sure, meet you where?_' He wrote and put his phone down. The message came sooner than expected.

_From: Sam:_

'_Meet me at the park; I'm not really up for loud music and dancing.'_

Gabriel smiled like a madman and replied '_It's a date. ;)'_

* * *

Sam received Gabe's last text and smiled, '_I guess it is'_ he thought to himself. He put on a brown t-shirt, black jeans and boots along with a black jacket. He stalked around his apartment for a few more minutes and then he went down to his car. A '67 Chevy Impala, his brother owns it officially but when he's not around Sam drives it.

Gabriel settled for a green shirt, black pants and brown boots.

They met in exactly 30 minutes, in the park both of them coming from different sides at the same time. Sam smiled and it was a genuine smile so Gabriel returned the favour. The rest of the night went by smoothly they sat in the park and talked.

''So why'd you do it?'' Gabriel asked curiously, Sam raised an eyebrow.

''Do what?''

''Why'd you agree to go out with me, I don't mean to be rude but you do have a boyfriend?'' He frowned at his own words. Sam sighed and slumped his shoulders.

''Not anymore, I broke things off with him after he dragged me out of the bar.'' Sam said feeling a pang of guilt, he shrugged it off.

''Oh... Sorry,'' he smiled sheepishly '_aaah not really, that fucker deserved the foot'_ he thought.

''Don't be, he was a jerk anyway.'' Sam smiled.

''I hope it's not because of me.'' He said looking concerned but really thinking '_oh please let it be because of me, please!_'

''No, no don't worry.'' Sam reassured him. '_Shame'_ he thought. They sat in silence a little more before Gabe spoke. His own words killed him.

''Listen, It's getting late, I have to get up for work...'' He trailed off looking anywhere but at Sam. Oh it killed him so; he wanted nothing more than to sit here for eternity.

''Right, I guess it's my fault for dragging you out here at this hour.'' He smiled ''maybe next time we can get together in a more humane hour.'' Gabe nodded more eagerly than he intended to and stood up. He offered his hand and Sam took it, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Gabe lost it, he almost blacked out. They broke the kiss, chests heaving, eyes glazed. They both smiled and Sam spoke ''Well you have my number. Don't be a stranger to texting.'' Gabriel gave him a reassuring grin and nodded. They parted ways and Gabriel could feel his member straining his jeans, and that's just from kissing him. They both got to their cars in no time, each letting out a content sigh.

They went on a few dates after that night and soon they couldn't go a day without talking to each other. They still kept the topic of jobs off the table, but it didn't matter because they always had something to talk about. Sometimes their talking would lead to some heavy making out and sometimes their nights would end in Sam moaning like he was payed to do it. Everything was good, until one day it slipped.

''Oh, you will not believe what happened at work today'' Sam stopped himself, realising what he just said. Gabriel seemed to notice it too as he stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and came closer to Sam. They were at Gabe's place; Sam sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

''Gabe, we need to talk.'' Gabriel's heart skipped a beat and he sat opposite to Sam.

''This sounds serious. Sammy what is it''' Gabriel was concerned; if his mind was working properly he would have figured out that it was time for confessions. Unfortunately he could only think about how Sam was going to dump him.

''You know how we never talk about work, and every time you try to talk about it I just pounce you?'' Gabriel nodded and encouraged Sam to continue. ''Well it's because I didn't want you to know what I did for a living.'' He said with a shy little smile, Gabriel caught on to his train of thought and his eyes widened.

''Gabe, I'm a porn star.'' The words echoed through the house. Gabriel smiled and huffed a laugh.

''I know.'' He said smiling. Sam was staring at him in confusion ''you, you know? What do you mean you know?''

''Sammy I know what you do for a living.'' He stood up and took Sam by his wrist leading him upstairs.

''Gabe this really isn't the time...'' He trailed off when they stopped in front of the supply closet. Before he took Sam hone the first time he had the chance of getting rid of all of the posters and DVDs. He stored them in the supply closet and hadn't look at them ever since. Not when he had the real thing, the real smoking hot thing. He opened the closet and pulled out the box handing it to Sam.

''Since we are confessing, you didn't meet me by accident that night in the bar. Although I didn't think you would approach me first I was planning on meeting you. I was sort of obsessed you might say.'' Gabriel was blushing and Sam kept staring at the box, studying its content. He looked up at Gabriel ''and you're okay with that?'' He asked unsure of what to say. Sam didn't know if he should be freaked out or flattered by the impressive collection of porn and posters.

''Hells yeah I'm okay with it, it's the most amazing thing ever!'' He was grinning ''as long as you don't find my obsession creepy.'' He frowned a bit.

''No, no, in fact it's kind of sweet.'' He finally looked Gabriel in the eyes and what he saw left him breathless. Love, devotion and happiness with a hint of lust. He figured his eyes were the same since Gabriel was now grinning like a wolf. He set the box down and pulled Gabriel to his room. After an evening of heavy love making the first 'I love you' fell from Sam's mouth and Gabriel answered with an 'I know'. He got an elbow in the ribs for his words so he corrected himself. It was all out in the open and they couldn't be happier.

**Ta-daa, I apologise for my urge to put car brands and marks everywhere. I like fancy cars.**

**Credits to HermioneJMalfoy for requesting this and giving the oh so creative artist name to Sam. **


End file.
